villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Overlord (Ninjago)
The Overlord is the true main antagonist of the LEGO Ninjago franchise, serving as the main antagonist of both the second half of the Ninjago: Legacy of the Green Ninja season and Ninjago: Rebooted season. He the archenemy of the First Spinjizu Master. He is an immensely powerful evil being and the creator of the Stone army. He was voiced by Scott McNeil, who also played Tall Boy in Riverdale. History The Overlord was the manifestation of Darkness itself that challenged the First Spinjitzu Master for control over Ninjago. After a lengthy battle, which ended in a stalemate, the Overlord created the Stone army to tip the balance in his favor. This had then led to the First Spinjitzu Master splitting Ninjago and in doing so, he defeated the Stone Army and trapped the Overlord on the Dark Island. Thousands of years later, The Overlord manipulated Lord Garmadon into joining forces with him. Garmadon assumed command of the Stone Army, which constructed an ultimate weapon, to conquer Ninjago. Eventually, the Overlord revealed he was using Garmadon and possessed his body, turning him into a giant dragon. The Overlord was eventually Defeated by Ninja (Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, and Lloyd). Some time later, the Overlord once again returned in the form of a digital virus. With the help of Pythor and an army robotic Ninjas, called Nindroids, the Overlord became the all-powerful Golden Master, a being that possessed the powers of The First Spinjitzu Master. In a final effort to defeat the Overlord, Zane sacrificed himself, destroying their physical forms. Appearance Ninjago: Legacy of the Green Ninja During the most of Ninjago: Legacy of the Green Ninja, ''The Overlord took the form of a spirit. In this form, he looked like a glowing, purple ball. After possessing Garmadon, The Overlord became an enormous dragon. Ninjago: Rebooted During the First half of Ninjago: Rebooted, he took the form of a digital virus and covers the technology with a purple background and two glowing, red eyes. In his form as the Golden Master, the Overlord's torso has a detailed gold colored skeleton with dark matter inside it, a transparent purple cape, golden armor, purple eyes, and a black helmet. Powers and Abilities *'Umbrakinesis''' - It grants the user to manipulate, control, and shape Darkness (also Shadow). **'Umbrakinetic Flight' - It allows the users elemental power to propel themselves up. As seen in "Return of the Overlord," the Overlord used this ability to combat against Lloyd Garmadon by using it as a advantage to quickly head back into the battle. **'Darkness Materialization': the Overlord was able this ability to create his own Stone Army. **'Absolute Darkness' - It allows the user to create a field of absolute impenetrable darkness. As seen in "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master," the Overlord (in Dragon form) trapped Lloyd inside the sphere of darkness. **''' Darkness Breath''' - Only displayed by the Overlord, the user can breath darkness and shadow commonly to attack or corrupt people. ***'Corruption Inducement' - Gives the user the ability to corrupt people and their environment (as displayed by the Garmatron and the Overlord's dark breath attack). Symptoms of corruption include destruction of morality, glowing purple eyes, and sickly pale gray skin. *'Dark Beam Emission' - Only displayed by the Overlord, the user can projects beams of darkness, usually to attack an adversary. **'Shadow Ball Projection '- The user can generate balls of darkness, commonly to trap or attack an adversary. **'Darkness Tentacles' - Allows the user to create tentacles of darkness. In the episode Rise of the Spinjitzu Master, the Overlord creates the tentacles to collect energy so he and the Stone Army invade Ninjago. *'Possession' - he can possess a person, as he did with Garmadon. *'Immortality' - since it is an entity and a person, he can be alive, in addition to what is necessary so that the balance of Light / Darkness is well. *'''Technopathy - '''Only displayed by The Overlord in his digital virus form. It enabled him to take control of nearly all forms of technology and use them to his advantage. Trivia *He is the most powerful villain in his Golden Master form. *His minifigure has sloped legs, instead of a cape as shown in the television series. *According to Tommy Andreasen on Twitter, the Overlord is the most powerful antagonist in the series. *Although he is extremely ancient, he is not the first evil to come into existence in the realms; the Oni are, though he is Ninjago's original evil and the First Spinjitzu Master's arch-enemy. *The Overlord is the only character in Ninjago who is immortal. *The Overlord views the environment with thermal vision in his "spirit" form. *In the show, the Ninja mistook his titles twice for characters they were already familiar with: Dark Lord (they thought it referred to Garmadon) and Golden Master (the Ninja mistook Lloyd for being the Golden Master). *The Overlord is the manifestation of darkness and evil, but he needs a body to use his powers. For instance, he was only able to use Darkness while he possessed Garmadon. When his transformation into his original form was complete he could use his full powers. In his Golden Master form, he had both Darkness and the Golden Power. *The Overlord's spirit being indestructible may be due to him being part of the balance. Misako said that "in order for there to be light, there must be shadow," and since the Overlord is the main embodiment of shadow, he's part of the balance. *Although his fight with Zane may have destroyed his Golden Master body, it didn't necessarily destroy his spirit (since the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master couldn't do this either). *The Overlord and Garmadon are the only villains to be the main antagonist in more than one season. *The Overlord and the First Spinjitzu Master were the first Elemental Masters in the realm of Ninjago. *A statue of his dragon form was part of the Ninja exhibit at the Ninjago Museum of History. *He appears in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin only in his Garmadon possessed form as an unlockable character. *The First Spinjitzu Master, Firstbourne, and the Overlord are the three most powerful characters in the series. *According to Misako, the Overlord's original form is a Dragon. *He is the first villain to use Spinjitzu against the Ninja. *It was leaked from a picture that the Overlord will be getting his second figure in the 2019 sets. It appears to be a brand new design, with four arms and ghostly tail. *He can regenerate the rest of himself in any form as a virus and even a person. *He is the Elemental Master of Darkness. Navigation pl:Overlord Category:Ninjago Villains Category:Demon Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Tyrants Category:Lego Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Traitor Category:Dark Forms Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil from the Past Category:Game Changer Category:Mongers Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Immortals Category:Hegemony Category:Satan Category:Revived Category:Torturer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Evil Creator Category:The Heavy Category:Deities Category:Noncorporeal Category:Brainwashers Category:Warlords Category:Supervillains Category:Paranormal Category:Dragons Category:Murderer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Vandals Category:Oppressors Category:Brutes Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Creation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Vengeful Category:Nemesis Category:Egotist Category:Imprisoned Category:Monsters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Thought-Forms Category:Energy Beings Category:Elementals Category:Harbingers Category:Animals Category:Possessor Category:Terrorists Category:One-Man Army Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Successful Category:Outcast Category:Ninjas Category:Samurai Category:Martial Artists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Necessary Evil Category:Force of Nature Category:Master Orator Category:Provoker Category:God Wannabe Category:Stalkers Category:Youkai Category:Dark Knights Category:Genderless